For Blue Skies
by Falloutgirl23
Summary: Brooke & Nathan are twins dealing with A horrific tragedy that changes there life forever. Can Lucas Pick up the Pieces? Or Will they Fall in the face of Grief? BRUCAS Friendships: BHP, BN, NL. Might Be Naley
1. Chapter 1

_Hey! Im BACK! _

_This is going to be a very emotional story, partly based on a personal experience so no nasty reviews please! This is going to be a Brucas, and a Breyton/Brathan/Baley Friendship story but also about Brookes personal journey through a terrible time of her life. The first few chapters will be dealing with this, and in the later chapters we are going to get to a fun loving high school story. So, its definitely going to be a mix – Completely AU, Brooke-Centric. Characters have basically the same personalities but there background and history will be different. Will be explained as the story progresses, and if you have any questions feel free to ask me. _

_The Scott family – Dan + Janice (parents) Milse (Mil-see, Real name Molly) 14 yrs, Nathan 16 yrs, Brooke 16 Yrs (Twins)_

_The Roe Family – Karen + Keith (Parents) Lucas 16 yrs _

_Scott and Roe Family not related, Used to be very Good Family friends but have not spoken in 7 years. How they all became close again is explained later. _

_Brooke, Peyton, Haley – Best friends._

_Anyway ENJOY! And please leave feed back._

Brookes eyes fluttered open, her rich brunette hair tangled around her neck, dark circles had embedded themselves around her eyes, and the feeling of waking up to nothing hit her like a ton of bricks. The feeling of having nothing to look forward to, that things will never get better, that life was worthless…the feeling of utter depression had clenched itself around her heart and was relentless in letting go. The sun was streaming through the window, giving every object an illuminating yellow glow, but glowing was the last thing Brooke felt like.

Her mind started ticking over, the recent tragedy that had burdened her family for the last two years, had finally reached its climax. Brooke stumbled over to the mirror, caught site of a picture on the dressing table, and threw it with all her might to the other end of the room.

"Its just not fucking fair" Brooke whispered, as a lone tear slid down her cheek. Her knees buckled and the next second she was sitting on the floor. Just sitting there, the stabbing pain in her heart taking over as more and more tears ran down her cheeks. Brooke refused to sob, but stared with a burning gaze at the smashed photo lying uselessly at the other end of her luxurious room.

After what seemed like an eternity, the harsh, loud sound of her alarm cascaded into Brooke's room and she was snapped out of her thoughts. She tried to stand up, but the weariness of the long night made her feel physically exhausted. The pale, haunted looking teenager finally got to her feet and walked over to the window, deliberately ignoring the task that the alarm had signaled her to do. Brooke looked out of the window, and the scene that was displayed usually put a smile on her face and made her ready to face the day. Now, it just made her violently ill. There were kids running and laughing down the street, the bright green trees were whispering, the vibrant summer sun beating down onto her next door neighbor sun baking on the grass..all of this just seemed cruel and surreal to what she was feeling.

Brooke stumbled away from the window, and into her closet. Picking out a plain black dress, her hands trembling as she did so. She had to pull herself together, and brace the difficult day ahead.

Brooke Davis had to prepare herself for the funeral of her 14 year old sister.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey Guys. OK, so this chapter is just introducing more characters and giving so more history. __Oh, __I__ changed Brooke's __sister's__ name to MILEY, and the family haven't been out of contact for SEVEN YEARS but only for FOUR YEARS. Sorry for that!_

_Thanks for the feedback last __chapter, you guys ROCK__ Not allot of reviews but the people who did review, well __I__ am very grateful! It was great to hear your feedback because __I'm__ working really hard on this story._

_**Seth-n-Summer4ever **__**– Thanks**_, I will definitely update soon! Obviously, since this is an update ;)

_**LnL34ever – **_Thank you allot! I love the Dark Brooke Stories as well. It is a great way to see how she deals with things! I love Brucas too, FAVOURITE COUPLE! And the Brathan relationship, well that's a little obsession of mine so you've definitely come to the right story because there is heaps of each one.

_**Brucas3 – **_Yes, the healing process will take a while but I also want to bring the Bubbly Brooke out soon. It's a tricky one because she can't get over her sister's death too quickly. That's the problem with drama TV shows; they get over things way too quickly. Not really realistic. Anyway, Thanks a bunch for your feedback!

_**xXprettygirlXxXboyfriendXx**__** – **_Thank you SO much! Your review really got me motivated to write this next chapter! I love Brucas and Brathan too.

_**ToddnTan – **_You Rock! Haha, well you will find out what happened to her sister in this chapter. And more information will be learnt as the story progresses.

**_Olouar - _**Thank you heaps for your feedback!

_Now, the storyline will progress some more in the next few chapters. We will get some __Brucas__ and other characters. This story is not all about angst, so please stay TUNED!__ And sorry for the short chapters, they will get longer._

_Oh, just one more thing. I live in Australia so some words a spelt di__fferent, ColorColour, MomMum, etc. OK Thanks!!_

_-Fall Out Girl 23_

Lucas stood in front of his mirror and stared at his reflection. His blonde/brown was tousled lazily on his head, and his piercing blue eyes where reflecting back at him. Lucas was a tall, toned boy who was very good looking but in a gentle innocent way. The day before he has been urgently pulled out of his boarding school when he heard the news, Miley has passed away last night. It had been a violent shock to the system that the smiling, energetic brunette little girl no longer existed. Somehow, on some level, Lucas could not understand nor come to terms with it.

The Roe family and Scott family had always been close. Lucas had gone to school with Brooke and Nathan, and they had regular barbeques and holidays together. When anyone would ever pick on Brooke or Miley, Nathan and Lucas would make sure as hell that it would not happen again. As the children grew up, the families grew apart. Lucas had been sent to boarding school, and the Scott twins went to Tree Hill High. The kids tried to stay in touch, but they made new friends and moved on with their lives and eventually just lost contact all together. Soon after, the families had not been in touch for about 3 or 4 years. Lucas had always played basketball with Nathan, and when he was about 13 he had a huge crush on Brooke. Her chocolate flowing brown hair, soft, milky skin and cute dimpled smile had made Lucas weak at the Knees. But he had not seen the girl in 4 years, how she would have changed.

Lucas remembered the day that Karen Roe had come home with the astonishing news.

_A 15 year old Lucas was seated in front of the television, relishing the holidays and playing his new Mario Kart game. He was a little shorter, and not as developed but a very good looking boy at the same time. Just as Lucas manoeuvred himself over the finish line, he let out a huge __whoop__ and a very distant looking Karen walked through the door._

_Her black hair was perched perfectly around her face and her Black suite still in perfect condition. Which is why Lucas could not figure out why his mother's kind features had been etched in a distant, distressed looked. Karen Roe definitely looked shaken up._

_Lucas jumped up, "What's wrong ma?"_

_Karen looked at Lucas, and smiled a grim forced smile. "__Oh Hello Lucas. __How was your day?'_

_"It was alright. John rang from his summer house in California, Just sun sun sun over there. Apparently he's got a killer tan" Lucas replied chirpily, his good friend from school John was extremely lucky. "And some killer girls" Lucas thought secretly. _

_"Oh yes. Well that sounds gorgeous! You will have to hear all about it"_

_"Yeh. So Ma, what is wrong?"_

_"__Well, I was informed of some sad news this afternoon. __You remember the Scott family don't you?"_

_Lucas nodded his head. __Of course he remembered they were there closest friends, almost family, Until they had lost touch._

_"Well __Miley,__ who is now 13 years old, has just been diagnosed with a __tumour in her leg. It has metastasised into her lungs and at the moment the poor girl is extremely sick. __They h__ave started her on chemotherapy but she__ has lost all her hair, and they are uncertain if she is going to survive__. We have not seen them in so long,__ but __I'm__ sure__ it has definitely taken a toll on the family__" Karen finished, looking extremely anxious. Lucas sat down s__uddenly, __Miley was the young girl with the vibrant smile that always use to run around and jump on his back. _

_"How could this happen ma? What do you mean they are uncertain if she is going to survive?" _

_Karen sat d__own and took Lucas' hand, "Miley__ is not going down without a fight, apparently the chemo is working very well but cancer i__s extremely aggressive in children__. We are going to go and see her tomorrow, then we have to get you organised to get you back to boarding school. Now, __I'm__ going into the kitchen and baking a casserole, Janice is definitely going to need some food. _

_"Oh Ma, fixing everything thing with food! Typical" Lucas chuckled__, trying to lighten the mood__. Karen smiled and walked into the kitchen. _

That was almost a year ago. Lucas remembered he had gone to see Miley once, but did not see the Scott twins. After that first visit he returned to boarding school, and normal life had taken over. The visit to see the brave, chirpy young girl had been an experience he would never forget and now he was harbouring a huge amount of guilt for not seeing her again. Lucas remembered walking into the young girl's room just after she had finished her chemo that day, not an ideal time but he was due back at school the next day so there was no other choice. Miley's face was white as a sheet, and she looked like a stranger without her brunette ringlets tumbling down the sides of her face. But as soon as he walked in, her smile lit up the room and they chatted for over an hour.

Lucas knew his parents had been in regular contact, cooking food, consoling Janice and making sure everything was Ok. Karen had been a rock for the Scott Family for the last year and Lucas had only seen Miley Once. Lucas was attending the young girl's funeral today, and didn't feel prepared for the grief he was going to be faced with. He was going to see Brooke and Nathan, but was sure that they weren't going to be the chirpy, laughing girl and humorous, charming boy Lucas remembered from years ago. But Lucas was still looking forward to seeing them, even if it is under very unfortunate circumstances. God, this is not fair.

"How could she be Gone? She was only 14 years old." Lucas thought, a sick feeling rising to his stomach.

Nathan made his way downstairs. The 16 year old was extremely tall (6.3), with a dark head of hair and piercing blue eyes. He was nicely toned and muscular with his years of basketball training, and had a bold jaw line which made the girls drool whenever he walked past. But that was the absolute last thing on his mind. Everything looked and felt different, surreal as he made his way down the stairs. He reached the kitchen and saw a sight that made him stop dead in his tracks. A frail and broken Janice stood in the kitchen, grief etched in her features. The petite women had long blonde hair that had been untidily scrambled into a pony tail. Usually impeccably groomed and waxed, the 40 year old women had no makeup on and her recent experience made her look allot older. No parent should have to attend the funeral of their child. His once confident and joyous mother just looked completely broken and torn apart standing there all alone. Nathan moved over to his mother and wrapped his strong arms around his Mum, feeling the hot wet tears soaking his brand new shirt.

Nathan had stayed up all night listening to his Mother Sob and his big, tough father sob alongside her. The handsome, strapping teenager just sat on his bed the whole night. Not moving, not thinking, just trying to make sense of the whole situation. Three months ago Miley had been in remission, she was going back to school, the cancer was not supposed to return and kill her. Nathan remembered clearly when they had been told that the cancer had returned;

_It was a dark morning, thunder clouds had gathered and pellets of rain thundered down on the roof like a chain of beads shattering. The family put on a brave face for the young 13 year old, but everyone was feeling sick to their stomach. _

_Miley__'s hair had grown back a bit, and she was smiling enjoying her new freedom. Brooke carried her little sister to the car, both laughing __and smiling. So happy that Miley__ had supposedly escaped the worst of it__, and the whole family bundled into the car. _

_The ride to the __doctor's__ office was tense because the nerves had started to set in for the who__le family, but Miley__ was the one smiling and making jokes about her short hair. They finally arrived and sat down in the __doctor's__ of__fice which was plain, and formal. Nathan could remember the smell well for some reason, a sharp smell that smelt like a cleaning liquid.__ Dr. __Mallard__ walked into the room, a tall guy with brown hair and over sized glasses that seemed to hang off his face. _

_"Hello Everyone__How are we today? The doctor started as he opened up the file. Nathan was so __anxious;__ he had no time for small talk. _

_"Sorry to be rude, but we would really just like to know the results instead of wasting time on small talk" Nathan snapped, and got a glare from his mother. Dr. __Mallard__ grunted, and looked at the family with a very concerned look on his face. _

_"__It's__ not good."_

_"Please No, Please NO" Brooke pleaded, tears swelling __her__ eyes_

_"The cancer has returned. I Am so sorry, but when the cancer returns in children it is twice as aggressive and is very hard to stop. I am so sorry."_

_Janice let out a strangled __sob__ and the whole world just seemed to stop. Dan's face had a look of horror on it, Brooke had tears cascading down her cheeks, and Nathan fac__e was void of all emotion. Miley__ looked absolutely crushed, because all hope of a full recovery had just been torn away from her._

_"This __cannot__ be happening" Miley said in a small voice. _

Nathan remembered that day, when the doctor told them that his little sister had a few months to live. He did not think it was possible to feel such grief and heart ache...until now. Holding his fragile mother in his arms, the Scott family had to prepare themselves to say good bye and bury their youngest child. The apple of their eye had been cruelly taken away from them, and nothing was as painful as this was.

Brooke walked into the kitchen and saw the most distressing scene of her life...her mum sobbing uncontrollably in her twin's arms. Brooke ran a weary hand through her hair, fighting the sick feeling in her stomach.

There is no way Miley could be gone.

_OK, __I__ hope you liked it. Some feedback would be appreciated, the storyline will keep moving so stick with me people!_

_Thank you allot, and hope you guys are having FABULOUS holidays!_

_Review!!!_

_-Fall Out Girl 23_


	3. Chapter 3

_Heya! YOU GUYS ARE INCREDIBLE! I am serious, your reviews were amazing and I really do appreciate them! Thank you so much for taking the time to do that. OK, just a shout out!!_

_**Seth-n-Summer4ever – **__Thank you so much! Yea, some background info was needed and more will be added!_

_**Becky89 – **__I'm really glad you like the story! Thanks so much!! _

_**Iluvmedou – **__Wow Natalie, THANK YOU! That was just the effect I was going for, and imp really pleased that you appreciated that! _

_**Brucas3 – **__Yea, although it is a terrible disease you definitely get time to say goodbye. Thanks so much for your feedback!_

_**BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE – **__HELL YES! Brucas does equal love! I love dark Brooke stories too, especially when Lucas or Nathan help her! Your awesome, thanks for your comments!_

_**Toddntan – **__hahaha! We both rock! Thank you so much! Yea, I am going to Make Miley a very brave girl because usually in real life that it how it works out. This is a heart wrenching chapter as well, and I'm really please you liked the flashbacks. Trying to make it real as possible! Hope you enjoy it!_

_**Ravens23Nate – **__Omg yes, thank you for mentioning that! Excellent idea to put Naley in, I was not going to do it as first but your point was extremely valid. Nate is trying to hold it together for Brooke and the family but is also grieving the death of his little sister! THANK YOU!_

_**xXprettygirlXxXboyfriendXx**__** – **__Ahhh my favourite reviewer haha. OO I know, Miley is just like a mini little Brooke and I think Brooke is the best character EVER so yeh. You motivated me again to write the next chapter! The fact that writing about this made you cry is really awesome to me, because this is from personal experience and I worked really hard on it so THANK YOU AGAIN! Brucas is coming soon, woo! _

_**LnL34ever – **__Haha as long as you review, you'll be in the shout outs! I love my reviewers!! I HATE PEYTON TOO! GRRRR and Pucas, so I think a good old fashion Brucas / Brathan story is what we need! Aww, that is so sweet, it means allot to me that it did touch you and make you cry because I think it's a really horrific thing to happen to ANY family. Yep, we definitely have some Brucas coming up so stay with me!_

_**x-LovingLaffert-NaleyDaley-x - **Thank you so much! Yea, it is probably a great idea to do some naley. but it will only happen in the later chapters!! Hope you enjoy this chapter!!_

_OK, In case you didn't read those shout outs, I think **Ravens23Nate** and **x-LovingLaffert-NaleyDaley-x - **__make a valid point about Nathan having someone to lean on. For the moment it will be Brooke. But trust me, we will get some Naley happening! Although it's a Brucas story, some Naley on the side would be fabulous. _

_This chapter will be really sad, so if you want to get the mood go to this video and play it while you are reading. __Song is Hallelujah – Jeff Buckley but you have to skip to the 50__th__ second or so. If you don't want to, that's cool as well! Sorry, I tend to leave long Authors notes. ON WITH THE STORY. _

_-Fall Out Girl 23_

* * *

Brooke pulled up at the church. The clouds were overcast as if they were in remembrance of the great tragedy that had become Miley's death.

"I must not cry I have to be strong. I Must not cry, I have to be strong" Brooke recited it in her head like a mantra. There were no words, no actions, nothing to express the rush of feelings the young teenager was feeling. An empowering, heart breaking feeling of grief, her little baby sister had been cruelly taken away. A feeling of anger towards God for not stopping this, the doctors for not curing her, Brooke for not taking the initiative to do more for Miley, and just the absolute cruelty of a 14 year old who had the potential to bring so much to the world had been killed by a disease that could not be stopped. And the last feeling could not be expressed, as it pierced straight through her heart, Brooke missed Miley uncontrollably. Her laugh, the way she lit up the room, her soft brown locks of hair and the courage that Miley had displayed throughout this traumatic series of events.

Nathan had caught sight of his twin's face, a look of despair, so he took her hand and held it tight. As soon as they stepped out of the car, they would have to deal with the sympathetic faces staring at them, and the finality of their sister's death. Both of them bravely stepped out of the car, holding onto each other for dear life. Janice and Dan followed the, Janice just a shadow of her former self. Her distraught features etching itself forever in everybody who saw its mind.

Brooke kept fighting back the choking feeling in her throat, and thought she would make it through the church doors, before she caught site of the limousine. The black limousine that held the dead body of Miley, the wood coffin with a lush bunch of flowers perched on top of it. A sob escaped Brooke's lips, and the world seem to close in. The back of her eyes started to burn as the tears started to swell.

"Nathan Promise you will never leave me" Brooke said meekly, still gripping Nathan's arm.

Nathan looked down at his distressed sister and pulled her into a hug. "Brookie, I will always be here for you, I promise. We will get through this together."

It was going to be a hard day.

* * *

Lucas was seated in the church, dealing with his own emotions. Yes, he had no right to feel so upset, but he could not stop himself. Someone younger than him had died that someone who had once been like a little sister to him. Miley would never experience marriage, or have any children, or her first kiss or graduating from high school.

The handsome young teenager heard the church doors open and swivelled his head around to see who had entered. His breath caught in his throat, the Scott Twins had arrived. Lucas could not take his eyes off Brooke; the young girl looked absolutely amazing. Her brown hair tumbled down her back, and the plain black dress she had on hugged her figure amazingly.

There were no words to describe how beautiful she looked, but as he looked closer Brooke just looked Broken. Her eyes were tear stained, and was leaning on Nathan for support that had also grown up considerably. As Lucas looked at his former best friends, he wanted to go up and say how sorry he was and that he was there for them but instantly dismissed the thought. He had kept out of contact for years, and Lucas felt he had no right to even be here.

The children walked up to the front of the church, and Brooke and Nathan caught sight of the young, handsome blonde that was staring back at them. Their eyes widened. Lucas Roe was sitting here at their little sister's funeral.

"Look who it is Nathan" Whispered Brooke and nudged her brother.

"Lucas Roe. I cannot believe he is here. Of all places to see him again."

"I'm Glad he is here" replied Brooke and shot him a small smile which he returned. Not a sympathetic smile, but a supportive encouraging smile which is what made Brooke get to the front of the church.

* * *

The service had been an extremely distressing time. There were photos of Miley on a slideshow in the background, and Lucas appeared in a number of them. Tributes, reflections, readings had been expressed and there was not one dry eye in the church. 14 year old girls were sobbing in each other's arms, Janice and Dan had tears running down their cheeks and Brooke had her head buried in Nathan's chest. But the image that would Burn in Lucas' mind until the day he died, was the coffin being carried out of the church. Hallelujah by Jeff Buckley was playing, and the strapping Nathan was at the front of the coffin tears just streaming down his face. Eyes were bloodshot, and pride had been pushed aside as everyone grieved for Miley Scott.

Outside the church, everyone was putting on brave smiles and introducing themselves to one another. It was an especially traumatic event because the victim had been so young. For Brooke, everything was going in slow motion. The whole ceremony she had buried her head in Nathan's shoulder and just cried, not able to sit up and bear catching sight of the coffin again. But in the end, as she walked down the aisle of her sister's funeral, Brooke looked up. A surge of courage empowered her because she knew Miley would not want Brooke to be so sad. That was not the person she was, and the world was at a loss because it never got to experience the full beauty of Miley Scott. Brooke remembered when Miley was brought home, being looked after by palliative care. The care that was provided to people who were dying. The family did not want to accept it, especially Nathan who had a fit when he heard she was coming home. Brooke remembered one afternoon; Miley was getting sicker and sicker by the minute. She could hardly move, and was in incredible pain so they brought in a hospital bed to make her more comfortable.

_It was one of those days. It had been raining and the sun was peeking out from behind the clouds. Although the clouds were still grey, there was that stream of sunlight that lit up the wet streets and dried the rain off the grass. Brooke had been with Miley the whole afternoon, chatting about celebrity news and wether Brooke should cut her hair or not. _

"_I'm telling you, I think I should cut it short. It looks so good on you!" Brooke giggled and Ruffled Miley's hair. _

"_Dear God Brookie, you always want to be like me! Well you know, I'm one of a kind" Miley replied jokingly trying to smile, but Brooke saw right through it. Miley was in pain, she was hurting and dying...but there was nothing Brooke could do. _

_Brooke took Miley's hand and smiled her full dimpled smile, "If only I could be like you" Brooke thought to herself. _

"_Hey Brooke" Miley asked suddenly._

"_Yeh Honey?"_

_Miley scrunched up her lips to one side, and re positioned herself. "Do you think there is an afterlife? Like heaven or something?" _

_Brooke was completely taken by surprise. She looked up at Miley's face, which was white and had dark circles around her eyes. The poor girl had lost allot of weight, and hardly looked human at all, so Brooke squeezed her hand._

"_I'm sure there is Miley, I mean there has to be. Where do you think Elvis Presley and Marilyn Monroe went?" _

"_But what if there isn't? What happens to us then?"_

"_I think you have got to have faith."_

"_Aww Brookie! That was deep. But, I don't think I'm afraid of dying. Just of leaving everyone behind"_

_Janice had been witnessing all of this from the doorway and decided to intervene as she saw Brooke was having trouble dealing with this._

"_Brooke Honey, could you go and check on the Lasagne Karen brought over? I think its burning." _

_Brookes head swivelled around and looked at her mother. She saw that Janice wanted to talk to Miley, so Brooke smiled at Miley and walked out of the room. Janice carefully walked over to Miley's bed and sat in the chair looking at her daughter who had fallen into a deep sleep. The woman stroked her little girls head, and kissed her forehead. Looking at her doe eyes, and remembering all the happiness and joy that she had brought to their family, tears started to roll down Janice's cheeks._

"_Oh my dear little girl. What on earth am I going to do without you?" as more tears started to flow down her face. Suddenly she felt a squeeze on her hand; Miley's eyes opened slowly and took in the sight of her mother._

"_Don't give up on me Mum; I'm not going down without a fight. I promise you. You cannot get rid of me that easily." _

* * *

As Brooke watched Miley's coffin being put into the limousine a sense of finality swept over her, which just scared her to pieces. There was no coming to terms with her little sister dying; it had to be a bad dream.

"This is all just a bad dream" Brooke murmured, "It has to be". Everyone was coming up to Brooke, giving her their sympathies; tell her that everything was going to be ok.

Brooke nodded her head and smiled at one last sympathiser when she decided that she could not take it anymore. Everything was going dizzy, the colours were mixing into one, the faces that came and went did not register nor did they mean anything. The young children were trying to get a look at the traumatized teenager, and more adults just kept looking at her with kind smiles. Just when she thought she was going to collapse, two 16 year old girls came put their arms around her and led Brooke away from the crowd.

"Hey B. Davis my girl." Haley said as she and Peyton enveloped Brooke into a big hug. Peyton, Haley and Brooke had been best friends ever since middle school. Peyton the brooding artist with her sarcastic humour and love of music, Haley the shy tutor girl that was always the rational mind in the threesome and Brooke was the chirpy, energetic one that came up with the crazy ideas. They were inseparable. All three of them knew when a traumatic event occurred no words were to be spoken just hugs and ice cream. When Peyton's mum had died Brooke and Haley had been there 100, at the hospital, sleeping over, helping Peyton get through it. And now was the time to return the favour.

Brooke started sobbing into her best friends arms, finally being able to let her true feelings out with no judgemental eyes staring upon her. Peyton and Haley also had tear stained faces as Miley was like a younger sister to both of them as well. They just stroked Brooke's hair, as all three teenagers grieved together. Helping each other through. Brooke had never felt so empty, so broken, so absolutely distraught as she did in this moment.

"She cannot be gone. Please Bring her back, she cannot be gone" Brooke sobbed and hiccupped. Her chest heaving as more and more tears ran down her cheeks. Haley and Peyton looked on, tears streaming down their cheeks as well. Every sob was heartbreaking; every tear burned down their cheeks and splattered on the pavement beneath.

"Oh Tigger" Haley whispered, stoking Brooke's hair as the heaves started to stop. The only comfort Brooke had was coming from these girls and Nathan. She truly did not know if she would have been able to cope if they were not there.

"I don't know what I would do without you two" Brooke whispered, hiccupping and sniffing. Peyton and Haley just looked at their broken friend,

"You Will never have to find out. Anything for you B.Davis" Peyton said holding Brooke tighter.

"We will always be there" Haley added, "Best friends forever"

* * *

_I know it was short, but until I get the story line moving and a plot set up the chapters have to be quite short. BUT they will get longer! Please please REVIEW! I would love to hear your feedback and useful comments are always appreciated! Some more Brathan in the next one, and dun dun duuunnn BRUCAS! Ok, i also need some help on how Brucas should be introduced. I am thinking at the wake, but some suggestions would be great as well! Should they be comfortable together? Or should Brooke be really closed and distant at first? Anyway, sorry but this is my first story and some help would be GREATLY appreciated! Alright, see ya guys soon!_

_-Fall Out Girl 23_


End file.
